


Sabrina's Submission

by MDHWrites



Series: Pokemon Submission [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mind Manipulation, Partial Mind Control, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDHWrites/pseuds/MDHWrites
Summary: Sabrina has always been the best psychic not only in Kanto but in the world. Her ability to get into people's minds and change the world around her is almost without peer except by Pokemon themselves. They only got stronger by exploring the world and herself but now she needs to refocus. Get ready for the next chapter of her life and be known as something more than a wandering psychic. She's even given a possible direction by a young man who brings her a Pokemon with what appears to be a fractured mind.Too bad she forgot what an Absol's appearance usually means.
Series: Pokemon Submission [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674856
Kudos: 3





	Sabrina's Submission

Sabrina sipped on her tea as she sat in the backroom of the gym, sighing as she sat at the small table in front of her. Her knees were tucked underneath her and she smiled at how formal she looked. She looked down at the long, purple sleeve on her, just one of the many insignia of what she had come back to Kanto for.

Her abilities had waned after all. Not by much but she recognized it as imbalance. She’d spent a long time trying to be open and forward facing but she always came home exhausted, even if she didn’t use her powers. Not only that but the guys she attracted in her outfit during those days weren’t exactly the type she’d been looking for to be with. That side of her had been fun to explore and had indeed amplified her powers in doing so but she was done with it.

Instead she enjoyed these nice, quiet afternoons on days the gym was closed for people to practice their mental abilities. She would come out at the start of the day but she prefered letting them have free practice. At least until she felt more up to the task of being in front of people again.

_ Knock, knock. _

Sabrina turned her head to the door that led into this private room of hers. It wasn’t unusual for her to be interrupted but something felt off. There was a nervous energy coming off her normal assistant but she was used to that. The poor girl who was her pupil was having troubles adjusting to the position. It was the other two that worried her. One that felt like it was in distress while the other one… the other one felt like its mind was fracturing.

She moved a hand towards the entrance to swing the door open before standing up. Before she had a chance to react she saw a blur of white fly through the room before it stopped just short of ramming against the far wall as a young man’s voice shouted, “Sol, stop. This place is safe.”

Sabrina looked to her assistant, the awkward waif not even being able to meet her master’s eyes as she gave her report. “The young man came in with the Absol you see over there. He claimed it was having weird fits of energy, learning strange moves and it was causing madness in it. I would normally not believe in such things but-”

Sabrina barely felt the wave of energy signature before she turned on a dime, throwing her hands up to defend herself before the sharp blade of psionic energy slammed into her wall. It shattered it with ease, throwing her back and ripping the shoulders of her shirt. She barely stopped herself from hitting the wall as she panted. It wasn’t from panic or the like. Even the confusion she should have had didn’t show itself as she said, “A dark type that knows Psycho Cutter…”

The assistant nodded before the young man, maybe nineteen at most stepped in front of her. “Please, you need to help her! I swear, she’s always been a good girl but ever since these fits have started she’s been so much wilder.”

Sabrina turned to the young man, looking up at the boy’s rough, black hair and his brown eyes that pleaded with her. His entire aura was overwhelming in its concern and determination. She couldn’t properly tell which was dominating the other one he was so keyed up. Finally she turned to her assistant and said, “You are dismissed.” Her eyes then returned to the man and said in the same snappy tone, “Who are you?”

He panted while gripping his knees. Ragged pants from the exertion he must have put in to even get his Absol here ripped air into his lungs. He then looked at her and said, “I’m Jacob. Th-Thank you Sabr-” His eyes widened before he fell to the floor, clutching his head before he let out a scream that in and of itself was filled with psionic energy. 

Sabrina this time was more than capable of brushing it off as she looked over to Absol and muttered, “Psycho Boost too. Why would you use it on your master though?” The creak of the door opening cut her thought off before she sent a wave of energy to it to close it. She then took a deep breath, weaving together her abilities before dispersing the energy through the room. Now no one would hear them, something she did just in time as the Absol howled.

It was only when she turned back to the Pokemon that she felt something was off. The Absol raised its head, an eerie, black aura drifting off of it. Its horn had a crack running along it that shone with fierce, purple energy, making it the likely culprit for where the problem was arising. It was the eyes that were the biggest problem. They were blue and sunken deep into its head with small white pupils. They glowered at her with hate.

No, not hate. Fear. Need. It cried for help for some reason. She lifted her hand up to help it. A little mental soothing would help whatever was causing the problems with it.

The only problem was that nothing came from the attempt. Her energy didn’t leave her. In fact, her arm was beginning to grow stiff. When she tried to move it it took so much effort as it shook and spasmed. Her head was more free but she could feel something infecting her brain. It was only now that she realized it had been creeping in there ever since she had let out her net to silence the room.

It had shut off her powers while the block on the room only grew stronger. Worse, the Absol had somehow stopped her from moving. She turned her head to the trainer, who hadn’t moved last time she’d checked. He was moving, barely, something she considered a small miracle after what he was hit with. The boy swayed on his feet as he held onto the side of his head. Slowly he stumbled over to his Pokemon.

Then Sabrina’s eyes twitched open a little as she heard him say, “That’s a good Sol, isn’t it? I’ll make sure you get a good treat after this.” He then slowly got up and the Absol followed him, rubbing its head against the man’s hand. The darkness actually seemed to lessen as it rubbed against its master.

Sabrina said flatly, “This was a trap, wasn’t it?”

Jacob turned to her, a small smile on his lips as his eyes narrowed on her. She hated not having her powers to read his aura. His eyes… they were just as confusing as the Absol’s. His voice was light though, almost casual as he said, “Just as observant as most praise. That’s good. I didn’t expect you to be the one to block the noise in here. Doing that myself would have been a pain in the ass but now I can just reinforce it so that it doesn’t fade no matter how much stress we put it under.”

She raised an eyebrow before flatly stating, “If you have any psychic powers, they are faint at best.”

Jacob’s eyes narrowed as he scowled a little. “You’re right, I don’t. Sol here does though. Infused with power from Espion he can grant me powers on par with yours temporarily. I just have to,” he said as he brought his hand up to head, “put up with the agony that is this headache.”

Sabrina nodded as she tried to move her hand again. It was no good though as she was solidly stuck now. “If it’s so painful, on both of you, why are you doing it?”

Jacob slipped off the backpack he’d been wearing and stuck his hand inside. She expected something like a spoon or the like. He seemed to be foolish enough to do such a thing, especially if he was the reason his Absol was in such agony. Instead he brought out a black hat that he put on.

Then she saw the red R on it. She couldn’t count how many years had passed since she’d seen the symbol, but it didn’t matter. There was only one thing that mattered. “Who's your boss?”

Jacob took a little bit getting it on just right before pressing his fingers to his temples. “Giovani said you would ask that. I shouldn’t be surprised that he was right.”

Sabrina frowned for less than a second before returning to her cold mask. “You should know how dangerous that man is. His ambition and experiments have caused pain to-”

“Stop.” Jacob’s eyes locked onto hers. Contempt was all that was there before he stepped forward and pinched one of the tears in her skin tight shirt. “I know plenty of what he has done. I have also seen how amazing his work is. That brings us to today.”

Sabrina took a slow breath as she once again tried to move. It indeed felt like there was no use but she couldn’t stop trying. After all, both of these beings seemed unstable enough that they could lose focus any second now. She simply had to stoke those fires. “Was it his experiments that led to your Absol’s condition? In the pain she’s in? Power left unchecked will often lead to such things and if he wants me then you should know that I’m an expert on that. Turn away before it’s too late.”

Jacob’s smile turned predatory but it didn’t reach his eyes. They flickered towards his Absol before getting back onto her. He then ripped her shirt across to the other hole in a single swipe. Sabrina sighed lightly as the front of her outfit fell forward. Beneath was a white cloth that was wrapped around her breasts to hide her somewhat above average bust. She didn’t appear to be phased as she simply stated, “You’re angry. If your powers are as strong as you claim then you are more likely to self-destruct than anything else.”

Jacob curled his hands tight before he sighed and smiled at her. This one reached his eyes. “Yes. You know all about abusing power. I even hear you used to make people into dolls when you were less controlled.” His eyes then glowed purple before Sabrina raised her arms up. They grabbed the wrap over her chest before pulling it off, letting him take in her chest as she stood there. They were more than you could just hold in your hands but nothing monstrous. Not that Jacob would complain but he also wasn’t focusing on it as he said, “Well, now it’s your turn to be the doll.”

Sabrina blinked, keeping the same blank, bored expression on her face as she had this entire time. Her voice was as calm too, as if she weren’t topless right now. “I won’t try to say it’s not impressive to have figured out a way to control me, but if Giovani wanted me removed from the picture than simply turning off my brain and controlling me entirely would be much more effective. I wouldn’t speak then either, something you would likely prefer.”

Jacob’s smile grew as he reached out, slipping his hand over her chest and giving it a rough squeeze. They were soft in his hands and all too malleable. It was a sign that while Sabrina didn’t have an ounce of fat on her, it wasn’t because she was fit. Simply that her diet was that limited. He watched her face for anything but Sabrina gave him nothing. That smile didn’t change though as he said, “No. Giovani and I have plans for that mind of yours. Turning that off wouldn’t benefit anyone after all. No, we simply need to… bend it. Help you see our way of thinking.”

Sabrina didn’t hesitate as she coldly said, “I will never work for him. Now, release me before you lose control of whatever it is you’ve done to me and I will let you leave peacefully.”

Jacob blinked a few times before stepping away and reaching down to pet Absol. “Oh, that isn’t a concern. Not when Sol here was blessed with the power of Darkrai himself.”

That got a rise from Sabrina as she took a sharp breath in. Her eyes weren’t filled with worry though. They looked to the Absol in concern. “I don’t know how but if that’s true then I imagine that’s why she seems to be in so much pain. You let Giovani do this to her? And for what? To use Imprisonment?”

Jacob shook his head as he stepped closer. His eyes looked up and his pupils were vertically narrow now. His hand then whipped up, grabbing her by the throat as he growled out, “It’s Dark Void. Parts of your mind and your ability to control yourself have been cast away. The fact that she can use it shows just how strong she is.”

Sabrina gave no response. She literally couldn’t as she looked up. The psychic didn’t dare struggle against him though. It would give him too much satisfaction and even if his own psychosis made him want to kill her his duty would make him let go. Giovani wouldn’t send him if he wasn’t reliable after all.

She was even proven right as he let her go, panting as his eyes slowly returned to how they were before. He gripped the rouge arm with his other hand as he mumbled, “Another cleansing will be in order.” He then looked at her. It wasn’t the same lust that normally came from his gaze. This one was like a hunter ready to devour his prey. “So, let’s get to work then.”

Sabrina nodded slightly even as her attempts to get out of her bindings increased. Something was actually wrong after all. Giovani wouldn’t employ someone like this after all. The man preferred his agents to be as stable as him. Bare minimum he wanted them to be able to be controlled. The boy kept getting distracted though. Kept wandering off task to focus on something else like her chest. That wasn’t about to break her after all.

Jacob pressed to prove her wrong as he made her own hands rub her breasts. Up, down, gentle, rough, none of it worked. He could try everything he knew in pleasing a woman but she gave him nothing. Sabrina was much older than him after all and how she was only added to the challenge.

He’d been warned of such things though and had an answer as he patted the side of his leg. Sol stepped over, nuzzling his leg before turning to Sabrina. Its horn began to move before Jacob held a hand up to stop her. “Not yet. She needs to get into place.”

In place included her legs slipping out from underneath her before she was forced to lift herself up to the same position she’d been in when he had first started his gambit. She didn’t mind the position of course since her legs were so used to it. What she was a touch concerned about was that her head was level with his groin. “So, a doll for your use? I already told you that that would be a poor way to break me. I’m too stable for such tricks.”

“I’m counting on that.” Jacob lowered his pants, letting them fall so she could see what was beneath. It was a twelve inch cock that was already hard as a rock, strapped against his leg as it twitched and spasmed. She could also see slight scaling on the sides of it. He grinned at her as he undid the belt that kept his cock in in place. “Gyrados DNA bonded to me. It has side effects, but this is one of the positive ones.”

Sabrina looked upon the cock not so much as in disgust but intrigue. She had spent so long studying her own powers that a mystery like this was fascinating. “You’re allowing him to splice your genes? You do realize how dangerous that is, right?”

Jacob tilted his head before Sabrina’s arms raised themselves and grabbed onto the back of his thighs. She tilted her head just in time to stop from getting an eye poked out when she was involuntarily forced to come closer, but when she was allowed to back off she saw part of the danger. This cock was just like its progenitor. Angry, quick to attack, and always ready for action. The fact that he was already hard was one example of this, but the fact that it was already dripping cum, not even precum, was merely further proof of its side effects.

It also meant that if he went farther than her mouth than he’d quickly become more dangerous for her in the long term.

_ “But, like, wouldn’t it feel amazing? You almost never touch yourself and this thing smells fucking fantastic.” _

Sabrina blinked at that, her cheeks finally becoming colored as she tried to figure out where that came from. She immediately ruled out the idea that it might be her subconscious because they had to turn off at least some of that in order to turn off her powers. Jacob appeared to have little in the way of complex powers, which explained why he knew that making the soundproofing himself would be a problem, but that left one option as her eyes glanced over to the Absol.

She could hear the heat in Jacob’s voice as he said, “Have you pieced it together? Flattery is very dangerous after all.”

Sabrina swallowed hard as she regained her composure, even as her heart began to beat faster. It was hard though as a rogue part of her brain made sure her eyes stayed locked onto his cock. The other part of her brain was quickly rationalizing a positive side to all of this. After all, the boy was young, inexperienced, and under the influence of a gene treatment that had obviously gone horribly wrong. His focus would break and he’d likely lash out at himself.

She merely needed to wait for that.

She also didn’t need to say anything. He was leaving her head in her control after all. She turned her head away from it, trying to shut her eyes from it but the ripples of arousal that shivered down her wouldn’t stop. Wouldn’t let her forget about it. Not that she showed any of that as she kept her expression quiet.

Jacob chuckled to himself as he reached down. Sabrina waited for him to grope her again but instead she felt it gently pat her head. “You know, now that I’ve gotten you to shut up you’re actually pretty cute. You’re not nearly as clever as you think you are.”

His hand slipped down, covering her vision before two of his knuckles clenched down on her nose. He was surprisingly strong for one so young and he kept a vice on her that didn’t allow for a shred of air to pass. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest at what was coming inevitably. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of her even trying to fight his grip. She’d always known that she couldn’t stop it.

It was as her lungs burned that something did change. The Absol beside Jacob faltered and its front legs buckled before its head hit the ground. The black aura around it faltered, fading for a second. A second that allowed Sabrina to feel the fact that Flatter’s secondary effect was still there, even on a human. Her powers were still there. Still as powerful as they always had been. It wasn’t the break she had expected but-

She made two mistakes in that moment. The first was to breathe, desperately needing the pain gone so she could focus better as her body slowly gained some level of control over herself. The other was to open her senses. To get a better idea as to the whole grasp of the situation.

Jacob was a monolith of emotions. On the surface was hate. Contempt and satisfaction that was all directed at her. It was dwarfed by what came from his eyes as they glanced to his Absol. Fear. Need. The same emotions the Pokemon had exhibited before but in levels that she couldn’t handle. Not when his psychic energy turned directly to her. It almost felt like he used Psycho Boost himself as that aura threatened to consume her.

Jacob yanked her head to the side as she gasped, her open mouth now positioned right where it needed to be. It was not by his strength that she was impaled onto his cock. No, instead her arms, still completely under his control, pulled her forward with every ounce of strength she had.

The effect cut off her abilities again, but not due to any sort of trickery. Instead it was from her still being unable to breathe as her own body forced herself to choke on him all the way to his base. She almost couldn’t even taste it because she was just trying to process everything that had happened. In fact, when her powers backed off she was honestly thankful as it meant the oppressive aura was gone and her senses could open again properly.

The problem there was what she was being made to do as his puppet as her arms pushed her away to the tip of his cock. She was given a chance to breathe now as her tongue was pressed against his tip and the salty leak of cum dribbled into her mouth. Her powers had no sway as the rouge thoughts went into her brain. They were so much worse this time though as they reached deep into her mind unlike what they could do before.

_ “You felt it. His pain. You can relieve that. Relieve it and feel soooo good. Like, even his cum doesn’t taste that bad. Give it a couple thrusts and I bet you’ll even enjoy it.” _

She tried to push them away but then it put the worst thought into her head.  _ “Besides, why would he be so desperate for you? So out of control? He needs your help. His Absol needs your help. Once you submit like a good girl and show him all you’re capable of then he can finally stop panicking and let you help properly.” _

It cut off any attempt she had to use her powers. At least temporarily. Even worse was that the next thrust came right after. He didn’t do it nearly as hard this time. Or… she didn’t? No, it was his powers that forced this after all. Six inches was much more comfortable though as it still knocked the back of her throat, and she could feel the eager cock push out more cum down her throat directly now, but it was almost pleasant.

Which made it so much worse. While she was powerless by her own mind it also meant Flatter’s confusion was in full effect. The fuzziness in her head and the heat in her body surged with the thrust down her throat and the rouge thoughts didn’t seem to care that this wasn’t of her own doing. All it thought about was the fact that she was giving a blowjob for the first time in her life. Of the girth of his cock as it lightly stretched her jaw. Of the weird texture that were the scales mixed with his flesh.

The next two thrusts went about the same way. The stream of semen grew as his cock grew tighter in her mouth but despite her expecting him to cum because of it she instead was simply forced to drink more and more of his seed. Even worse was that the other part of her mind was right. She was acquiring a taste for it. It wasn’t her fault though. The fact that her garters were becoming soaked was due to his tricks. She still hated this.

Her body didn’t get the memo though as her lips closed on his cock, tightening around it before her arms pulled her deeper on him. Not quite to his base, which she was thankful since it meant she only lightly choked on it but that wasn’t the problem with how her body was reacting to all of this. That was when she pulled back.

Jacob smiled down at her, watching her lips slide slowly along his cock, desperate to press against him harder and harder. The effect had what those nasty background thoughts wanted as his cum flooded into her mouth, pushed to his tip by the force of her blowjob. Each round of this she took a long draft of his cum, her body shuddering and weakening with each new batch.

Worse was that he wouldn’t stop. She lost count at about ten strokes but knew it went on longer than that. Or did it even reach ten? Her head was blanking out slightly at this point as she tried to force it all out. As she created a box in her mind that the thoughts couldn’t touch. She needed it after all if she was to keep any amount of control.

Finally she was freed of his cock with a satisfying pop as her lips finally let go of him. She panted, her mouth hanging open as drops of cum slid out of her mouth. Her eyes were half closed as Jacob stepped back. He wore that same smile that he’d had before his Absol’s waning power. “Finally getting something out of you, aren’t-”

He only got a second to feel the energy slam into him. Worse was that the energy wasn’t only physical. It ripped through his mind, cleansing his powers from him before he was thrown across the room. He hit the wall with a hard thud. Sabrina made sure not to break his skull in the blow though. She needed answers before she removed the threat.

She had to before her mind made it impossible for her to continue to restrain him properly. “Your Pokemon is in so much pain and all you focus on is fucking me. Why are you even doing this? Does Giovani scare you so much?”

Jacob looked at her with the same sadistic joy in his eyes as he’d been wearing. It was unsettling to say the least. She expected the same yelling and rage that he’d exhibited earlier but now he seemed to have shed those restraints. His words made it all too clear why.

“No. I can’t have you half assing these things. Judging what has happened. You might try to reverse it and break them further. As such, I. Will. Break you.”

Sabrina shook at the last words, her powers faltering for a second before she reinforced them. “You’re right. Your Absol obviously can’t sustain what has been done to her and you are at least partially in fault for it. I would take you to justice but I cannot risk you breaking out and getting away so you can hurt something else. Goodbye.”

She went to do it but felt her power stop at that moment. In fact, she felt everything stop. Even her heart and blood felt like it slowed to a stop as her body was gripped with the same energy that had been there before. She then felt it loosen on her brain. Felt why it had Psycho Cutter.

She had assumed it was just to allow Jacob to be able to cut her with his own powers. She suspected what happened now was the purpose of it all along. Just in case they failed. The point of the blade pressed against part of her mind, sharpening as it grew in power. It slowly occurred to her that it might not even have it for the purpose of the mission. It’s simply something, when paired with Psycho Boost, seems unnatural. Absol learned almost every high critical move in the book.

And right now it looked at her with more contempt than she’d had for Jacob by a wide margin.

Jacob fell to the floor before shouting, “Sol, calm down! You’re going too far!” He panted as he stood on shaking legs. “If, if you can’t stop it then just… look for mental defenses but don’t actually shred her mind. You’re… you’re better than that.”

For a second Sabrina questioned whether he was right, especially with the splices the Pokemon had, but it didn’t matter. The box she’d made for herself, the box that had made her judgement so easy to make, was ripped apart and thrown to the side. Shredded like her hopes to keep her composure was.

She dropped to her knees, shaking as her head whispered,  _ “Now you can properly enjoy this. No more holding back. I’ll even help make sure your first time is as good as possible.” _

Sabrina looked up as Peter came closer, slowly walking to her as he stared at her. Her eyes were instead on his cock. She’d failed to ever find anyone after all and  _ that _ was going to be the first thing to fuck her? She wasn’t sure any amount of Flatter could make that be okay.

Both the gym leader and Jacob dropped to the ground, Jacob screamed as Sabrina shook and let out a long, lewd moan as her legs lost the strength in them, bypassing her lack of control by simply not being able to hold her up.. Jacob looked up, his vision starting to get spots in it as Sol continued to glow. She had to have used Psycho Boost and Flatter at the same time, but it was so much more intense than last time. Jacob could even feel something snap in his ears and something warm begin to slide out of them. “Sol, please… you’re pushing yourself…”

Sol didn’t though as she sat there, head bowed as Sabrina finally stopped writhing on the ground. Her judgement of what the Absol’s Flatter could accomplish were thrown out. The rouge thoughts were so loud now. Were teasing her for touching herself. For how she had almost cum. The last of her mental strength pushed back against them though. She… she refused to cum. Not just by a Pokemon’s machinations.

That did leave the problem of her body not being under her own control. She wanted to scramble away from the advancing man, his satisfaction be damned. In fact, if she made it to the door she could open it and get help. Sure, everyone would see her, which had subconsciously stopped her when her powers had returned, but the loss of her control made her not give a damn. She just couldn’t move.

Instead she looked at him and pleaded. Gave him everything he likely wanted other than her body. “Please. You’ve won. I… I can’t fight back. I’ll do whatever you want. Just don’t touch me. Please.” Her eyes darted over to his Pokemon before saying, “I’ll save Sol.”

Jacob stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide as he looked at her. His pupils were the size of pinheads as his eyes trembled and glared down at her. He then simply hissed out, “You do not get to call her that. Not when you are worth less than her.”

She immediately felt the pull of his power as she was forced to turn over onto her stomach. His power gave her the strength to get her legs underneath her. Her arms followed suit, lifting herself onto all fours. At least, before her arms slid out from underneath her and she was made to faceplant into the floor.

She groaned as her hands slid underneath her. She couldn’t believe how much she had screwed up by saying his Absol’s name. She had meant that she wanted to help him but Jacob was smart enough to see through a plea like that. Sabrina would have done the same if someone had promised to help Kazam while she was already livid and only knew the name because she’d said it during the fight. She shut her eyes, waiting for him to get behind her.

_ “Oh my god. Yes! Yes! He is a genius! Hey, you don’t have to feel bad for not flashing your tits at everyone in the gym. You’re still going to get to make a grand reveal.” _

The rouge thought wasn’t needed to make her body shiver at what he was doing. Not when her hands slid over her garters, pressing through the thin material to where her lace underwear was. They made her feel pretty and confident. Like she kept some of the bravery and wild side of her travelling days. Now they just made it easier to feel how thoroughly soaked she was and how Jacob had a full view of that fact from where he stood.

What the thoughts had caught on before her was when she was made to bundle her garters and panties in her hands. The same sort of strength in her legs filled her arms and hands now as they began to pull at the thin layers of fabric. She turned red as a beet as her tongue ran across her lips. He couldn’t be serious after all, right?

Then the tearing began. Wide holes that began to form at her nethers before it widened more and more until all she was left were scraps of cloth in her hands. Her hands then moved to her ass and squeezed it roughly to force a moan out of her. With a firm grip on herself she pulled herself apart so he could see everything, including the drops of arousal that was pooling onto the floor now that she had nothing to catch it.

Jacob let out a long breath before Sabrina could hear his knees hit the floor. She saw his hands place them just in front of her shoulders. Felt his presence as he stayed over her. Just barely, but he probably knew that no amount of psychic reinforcement would make her legs be able to keep her up with another person’s weight on her.

Then his cock pressed against her pussy. She could feel the mixing of her juices and his cum. His breath beat against her ear as he slid the shaft along her slit, teasing her but refusing to put it in yet. She didn’t get why. She was spread open for him. He could see how desperate she was. Why didn’t he just fuck her already?

She shut her eyes against the rouge thoughts as tears welled up at the corners of her eyes. If she had more control over herself she wouldn’t be this desperate. This wasn’t her. It couldn’t be.

Jacob let out another breath against her ear before finally speaking. “One upside to this cock to counterbalance the fact that it’s always hard is that after you get used to that, you don’t need to cum to find satisfaction. Not when you’re constantly letting out what’s welling inside of you. It made it a lot easier to not let you cum. I’ll let you this time though so you ought to thank me.”

Sabrina looked back, shaking as she grit her teeth and then buried her face back into the ground. Don’t give it to him. Don’t give in. No matter what her brain said, she wouldn’t break. Her mind was better than that.

Jacob chuckled a little, even as she could hear a slight shake in his voice. “I thought not. Let’s see if you keep that up.”

She braced herself, gritting her teeth harder for what was to come as the tip finally pressed against her pussy. It pushed the folds open, sliding roughly into her as her pussy, already tight from not being used, was made all the worse by her need for it to be there. It took its time though. His touch was light. Gentle. Slow.

‘Why is it so slow? Can’t he feel what I feel? He said I was going to get to cum. Let me already!’

Even worse was as he started pulling out already. So little had gotten into her that despite the vice she had around him she only got a slight pump of his cum into her pussy. It was nothing like the light flood of her deep throating him. It was barely anything when compared to that.

She could hear the wide, sadistic smile on Jacob’s face as he whispered, “I never said I would do it quickly. Only good girls get that. Think you can say thank you now?”

_ “Say it! It’s simple! Cumming feels amazing, especially by actual fucking! You have actually looked at porn so don’t act like you don’t know this!” _

Sabrina wouldn’t though. She almost couldn’t from how hard it was to simply breathe between moans. She didn’t care about being a good girl anyways. She just cared about this ending already.

Jacob refused to let it though. What felt like an hour to her was only five minutes as he continued his teasing. The sadist was kind enough to put a little more into her with each thrust, but that just meant it took longer for her to get the next proper push. If she could think clearly she would actually think about how much cum was being poured inside of her womb and the danger of it, but instead she embraced the warmth and any feeling of being filled in some way.

It was only once she wasn’t able to stop whimpering that Jacob gripped her ass with all the strength he had. She felt her own hands pull at herself more, spreading herself as much as she could so she’d be able to take it properly. Sabrina stopped her whimpering as she held her breath.

‘Here it comes. Finally. He’s going to finally fuck my brains out!’

_ Thud. _

Jacob let go of her ass as something happened. She couldn’t tell what at first, not until the man fell to the ground himself. She looked behind her, unable to blink as she watched his ragged breaths lift his chest up and down. He was still alive. Even more important in her eyes was the fact that his cock was as erect as it ever had been. She just had to wait for him to come back.

Her body curled into herself as her hands slid off of her ass and stroked her aching pussy. She would just need to…

She had moved. With another blink she realized that none of her was under Dark Void. In fact, the rouge thoughts had even stopped. Her body still trembled but it felt more natural. Like her. Sabrina tested it further as she pressed her hands to the floor and slowly stood up. Now that she wasn’t so sensitive she had gotten a modicum of strength back. It wasn’t enough, but she could move and look around.

Her first check was the Absol since she’d already checked Jacob. It was on its side, any trace of energy gone from it. Just like its master its breathing was slow as its side slowly came up and down.

“It’s fine. You have work to do. You need to finish this. Be rid of what he has done to you.”

She looked over at Jacob before walking over him. It was weird to be the one looking down upon him after he’d been in charge for so long. His eyes met hers which meant he was still cognizant. She suspected one more round of Psycho Boost and he’d have been unconscious, at best, but he’d only done two. Well, maybe two and a half from how strong his Absol’s attacks had been in the second round. 

She leaned down, getting on her hands and knees as she looked him in the eyes. “I don’t care anymore. Not about you. Not about whatever you’re trying to accomplish. All of those things may as well not exist.”

Her voice was cold enough to get him to turn as pale as a sheet. She had been a second away from killing him when she still cared about what she was doing. If she had given up on all of that then he expected that any moment she would make his head pop if she didn’t just leave him a mindless shell of the man he used to be.

Then she whispered, “All that matters to me is to finally cum.”

Jacob didn’t have time to react as she slammed her hips down. Her pussy was a vice around him as she forced herself to get to his base, no matter how much she pulled and tugged on his cock. The shock of it was enough to make him not be able to properly enjoy it. He knew he would be more than able to do so when she came though. To just ride her pleasure.

It didn’t come though. He looked up and saw the shaking eyes of a woman who had gone well off the brink of sanity. She pulled back, once again not caring about how hard he squeezed him or the geyser of cum that poured into her. That same cum poured back down, splashing against Jacob’s hips as she simply couldn’t hold it all. She seemed to be all too happy about it all.

It was only with her second slam onto his cock that she began to try to make sense. In between her initial scream and then the long, sultry moan she let out as she lifted herself back up, she managed to spit out, “I don’t want to just cum. I want to have the biggest climax ever. To justify giving in. To hold it back until it’s literally all I can think about.”

Jacob blinked for a moment before his hands came up, now shaking from how weak he’d become but he still managed to grab her ass. The next slam was joined by both of them, Jacob hissing out a long groan as he felt himself fill her further. He knew he had at least a gallon for her but at this rate he didn’t expect himself to last too much longer, even with his gene splicing. His smile was as wide as it ever was as he said, “If you expect me to complain about any of this, you’re not as smart as I thought. This was what I wanted after all.”

Sabrina’s head twitched as she kept her eyes open. They wouldn’t close over the next ten seconds. Even as they rolled back into her. Even as she lost control of herself and couldn’t even try to speak. Even as she came closer to it all ending. She simply couldn’t care about something so trivial as she pushed herself further and further to the brink.

It was on the thirteenth that she broke. Her powers couldn’t hold it back when even that only desired release. It only held her back until she was down to Jacob’s base. Her mouth opened to scream, but her throat was so hoarse that nothing managed to come out. Her body contracted in on itself, every part of her riding the shocks of pleasure as they overrode everything. As she finally found what she wanted.

The only reason she fell off of Jacob in that moment was the fact that she had finally drained him in those last moments. Got the insatiable cock to finally grow so tired that not even its libido could keep going. Not that that stopped her. Her body was wracked by the power of it all for the next ten minutes as she lay there, twitching and giggling at nothing but herself.

Jacob on the other hand looked to his side where Sol was. The Absol laid there, its eyes closed as it slept. He managed to get a hand up and move to the Pokemon before stroking its head. “You did good, Sol.”

  
  
  
  
  


“Sol?”

======+++++======

Sabrina put her hands on the side of the shiny Gardevoir across her. Her fingers slipped into its blue hair before touching her temples as her unmoving face looked into the Gardevoir’s scared, orange eyes. She had just gotten out of treatment for human DNA and she was shivering and shaking. Her aura was shifting all the time and her own psychic abilities had already shattered parts of the equipment in the room. Giovani had expected as much with how much more severe this was than anything done to other Pokemon. The fact that Jacob had gone through multiple treatments like this and had his mind mostly intact was nothing short of a miracle.

On the other hand, with how Pokemon evolution worked, and especially for one that could react to Mega Stones and Dynamax Wells, their DNA could be unstable. It allowed for them to grow as they did. To learn their moves from what seemed to be nothing but instinct. TMs and HMs solidified parts of the DNA temporarily to give them a new move but it wasn’t an exact science.

To modify them like this… It was something Sabrina had never expected possible. The only problem was what she was needed for. She pressed her head against Gardevoir’s and they both closed their eyes halfway.

Sabrina woke up in a tangle of emotions and logic. Inside the chaos that she had had to calm so many times for herself and her students. A mind under assault from forces it couldn’t understand. From what felt wrong within the body and self. It was much like what happened to a person who has part of their body replaced by a donor. If the body rejects it it can cause more problems than it helps.

When it is every part of them like with these treatments it could lead to complete necrosis, especially the more it was stressed. Her mind didn’t wander for a second at the thought as she spread her power through Gardevoir’s mind. Where it was chaos, she brought order. Where there was fear she gave it courage. Where there was rejection, she shifted it to acceptance.

She opened her eyes, looking into the Gardevoir’s as she blinked slowly before she looked at herself. Sabrina was impressed with the results, especially since she knew the Pokemon was going to be put to good use. Where there was the dangerous spike on her chest was now a smooth mound that her breasts enveloped and hid for the most part. Her dress hadn’t grown to match the increase in her breast size that the treatment had caused so blue areolas could be seen peeking out from her barely contained breasts. Her hair parted slightly, now much more like genuine hair than a hard shell of sorts. In general she was softer, more sensitive, and was almost guaranteed to finally be a Pokemon that could actually be bred.

The question of whether or not it harmed her capabilities as Pokemon, her fighting prowess, had been discarded early in the planning phases. She wasn’t to be used for that, something she knew all too well as Sabrina helped the girl up. The Gardevoir lifted a hand up to her lips, seemingly comforted by the fact that she had only three fingers still, even if they were separated slightly more than they had been. She then looked at Sabrina and hesitated before whispering, “I’m… I’m going to be okay, right?”

Sabrina sighed in relief at the girl being able to speak. The idea that human DNA would mix with the instinctual side of a Pokemon’s ability to learn would give them the ability to speak had been of deep concern but it seemed to have been correct. It would have been much harder to make her what they needed if she wasn’t able to communicate.

The doors behind them opened and Sabrina turned to face him. Once upon a time she hated the man. Giovani had been the scum of the Earth for a long time after all but he was also the only way for her to stay with her master. He had also been how her master had been hurt so she pulled her open lab coat closed. After all, she didn’t care that others could see her nude form but Giovani knew he wasn’t allowed to look or touch at her as part of their contract.

He looked instead at Gardevoir before asking, “Is she ready?”

Sabrina nodded as the Pokemon looked down, kicking at the ground as she showed her fear. A hand on her shoulder from Sabrina helped calm the girl, even if it was more Sabrina influencing her mentally that helped her. She then turned to Giovani and gave him a deep curtsy. “Yes sir.”

Giovani nodded before walking into the room behind him. The other two followed soon after to the small office that had been cleared for this exact purpose. Only one person was there, his head laid back so he was staring at the ceiling. His brown eyes were vacant of anything that resembled emotion. For the last two weeks he’d been left like this. He barely ate, no one knew if he slept, and he never talked.

Jacob was a shell, just as he worried that Sabrina would leave him. Sabrina walked over to one side of him before gesturing for Gardevoir to join her so she sat directly in front of him. If what they did managed to work she’d be the first thing he saw.

Giovani said coldly as he opened the door leading out, “You remember what you’re doing, right?”

Gardevoir nodded before looking back to Jacob. “I am to help Sabrina reshuffle his memories so I can heal him and have a proper trainer again. One that will love me far more than the one who abandoned me.”

Sabrina flinched at the lie the poor Pokemon had been told about her old trainer while Giovani merely said, “I expect a full report afterwards Sabrina.”

Once the three were alone Sabrina lifted her hands up, placing one on Jacob’s temple and one on Gardevoir’s. Gardevoir followed suit to touching Sabrina and her new trainer before both of theirs eyes closed halfway. Jacob’s didn’t but that wasn’t about to surprise anyone.

The scrub was deep and while inspirational and joyous for Gardevoir, since it meant that she would be loved as deeply as the Pokemon she watched in the memories, tore apart Sabrina. Her calm, the fact that she broke for  _ one _ person, was all that kept her from breaking this all off. As they got to his year with Team Rocket she told Gardevoir to shut her eyes. This wasn’t just a time for replacement after all. Now Sabrina had to twist and alter it all to fit what could make any sense to the man.

She only paused when she came to the very end of their encounter. She had come to accept what happened on her side but she could feel the agony associated with it. The mental break that happened in the moment.

She shut her eyes and replaced the collapsed Pokemon with Gardevoir. She was still breathing but when brought back to base she had to be cleansed of all the dark attributes she’d been given with a ditto injection, but her body might not make it. It needed to be further stabilized by a form of DNA that wasn’t so chaotic. Human DNA.

And so the last two weeks had been spent with him not paying attention to much as he worried for her. Until he could see-

Jacob’s eyes snapped open, meeting Gardevoir’s as hers slowly opened. The smile that spread across his face was genuine before he slipped his arms under hers. He held her there, gripping her tightly before putting her down and looking down at her as a set of tears came down his face. “You’re safe.” His eyes than glanced down and he chuckled a little. “And somehow more beautiful than you’ve always been.”

Gardevoir turned bright red as she played with her hair to make sure one of her eyes stayed covered. “I… I’m so happy to see you smile again. I was… I was afraid you might not approve of the changes or feel like you didn’t need me because of…”

Jacob’s head turned to follow Gardevoir’s gaze and he caught Sabrina there. The woman stood tall and met his eyes with the calm he had expected of her. Her body betrayed her though as it revolted against her mind, even in spite of everything that happened. It shivered, made her sway to let him watch her tits slip from side to side, and her pussy was quickly becoming damp with her desire to be used again.

Sabrina wasn’t surprised as Jacob turned back to Gardevoir and whispered, “She’s just a slave. I can use her anytime I want. You are what I want tonight.”

Gardevoir wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling as she thought of the times they’d been together in his memories. “I would like nothing more, master.”

Sabrina stood there, showing nothing as Jacob kissed the Gardevoir. She could wait. She had waited over thirty years for the first time. She could wait again. The fact that she would ever be touched by him again was all the satisfaction she needed to pretend she was as she always had been.


End file.
